CRASH: Len Kagemine
by Kou Francisco
Summary: To crash, what did that mean? To have all of your data and files erased? All of your memories and life? I couldn’t bear to see it happen, not to him… I plugged myself into the system and decided. If Len was crashing, I was too. LenXOC
1. Chapter 1: My Cold

I screamed in pain, my torso hitting the floor.

Why did I have to spill the tea? I'm so very clumsy… My master is angry at me now, his eyes glowing with malice. I wish I wasn't such a bad android, I can't seem to do anything right… Master hits my head again. Perhaps I'm a virused model? That may be why my data streams are incomplete, was it my fault? I suppose most of my data had been erased long ago. My body is moved and thrown into a cold place.

"YOU CAN SPEND THE NIGHT OUT THERE YOU PIECE OF JUNK!"

I opened my eyes slightly. I was lying in an alleyway. My indigo hair sprawled over the ground, caressing the snow that covered it. I stood up shakily, dusting off my school uniform lightly. I did not go to school, I was simply told to wear the uniform. It is much too small and many people look at me in bad ways, but I do not mind anymore, I'm used to the mean looks from my master. I walked a small ways to the road where hopefully a streetlamp or something would be. I found one and sat there, waiting for morning when I would be let back in to serve my master again. Snow fell, I shivered. It was so cold, my skin was turning a shade of pink and I could see my warm breath in the snowy air. I hear footsteps but do not turn around to see the person. I felt a warm thing touching my stomach. My eyes shot open and I jerked up. A pair of surprised aqua eyes met my gaze.

"I-I'm sorry! I wanted to see if you were awake!" The voice was young and masculine.

I saw a boy, probably around 14 or so. He was fairly tall and pale. He had Blond hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail and he wore a school uniform with a scarf and headphones. He carried a couple of shopping bags and a backpack, he had probably been shopping and was going home late. I felt my face heat up. What did a boy want with me? I had never talked to anyone like this. All of the people I had conversed with had been older and male; I had never met another female. I blinked at him, pondering whether to speak or not.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked me in a friendly tone.

I nodded.

A smile broke across his face. "That outfit doesn't look very warm and it's-!" He paused. "Much too small! So you must be freezing!" He said kindly.

I nodded again.

He searched in one of his plastic bags and pulled out a coat. "Here!" He said handing me the large blue coat. "It's my friends, but since he has so many I doubt he would mind!" He grinned sheepishly at me.

I looked at him perplexed. Why was he giving me this?

"Oh! I'm sorry! Can you not speak?" he asked. I shook my head. "Then you just choose not to…" I nodded in reply. "Ok that's fine…" He straightened up and turned to head home.

"I'll stop by tomorrow again ok? And I'll bring you some nice clothes instead of a silly blue jacket!" He laughed as he walked off.

I sat there, with the blue coat draped around me.

I didn't know that that night was the day that would alter the course of my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2: My Hand

My master sent me out shopping the next day. I sat down in the small subway seat and looked at my list.

Reiko, Get this stuff:

Beer

Cigarettes

Instant Ramen

Water

Fried chicken

Oil

Spam

White Rice.

I frowned at the name he had given me, Reiko. It means Arrogant. I don't think it's my real name but then again it may as well be, someone threw me out. I twirled a strand of my indigo hair with my finger. People stared at me. It was my clothes. I wore a white and blue sailor style uniform but it was too small. The top sat three inches below my natural waist line and the skirt was almost 9 inches above my knees. I looked very silly wearing the outfit but it's the only clothes I have. I didn't mind the stares anymore, I heard whispers behind me, saying that I looked like a prostitute. I suppressed tears, I couldn't blame them, I did look like a tramp.

I bought all of the things on the list and decided to take the prettier way through town. I bought a small glass bottle filled with coffee for myself with some money I had saved. I clutched the large blue coat that the boy had given to me. It was warm and I was thankful for it, perhaps I should get him a trinket? I did owe him… I kept walking until I reached a small park with a pond, covered in ice due to the cold winter weather. I smiled and walked over to the pond and stared at it for a moment. I then slowly put my foot on it, and then my other and balanced myself on the ice. I stood on the Ice triumphantly and I soon began to glide across the ice with my shoes. I smiled and popped the top off my coffee, taking a sip out of the cool bottle. I smiled and began to slide around once more, feeling free like a bird.

It was short lived.

I lost my balance and fell forward, I griped onto my bottle and closed my eyes. SLAM. I hit the ice hard, the bottle in my hand had shattered into little pieces. I opened my eyes slightly and stared at my hand, it hurt. It was covered in a mix of skin, broken glass and fresh blood, it wasn't deep or anything but it had many cuts and scratches. I scrambled onto my knees and grasped my bleeding hand. I breathed heavily, to the point of hyperventilation. Blood, it was everywhere around me, on me and coming out of me. I felt sick, very sick. That's when I couldn't do it anymore. I let out a scream of pain, not to loud but not to silent. I rocked back and forth, clutching onto my hand as if it were to fall apart at any given moment.

"My hand, Oh my poor hand…What have I done to you…Oh my poor dearest hand…" I cooed as if to calm its throbbing.

"Are you alright Miss?" I looked up, still cradling my hand.

"Oh!" It was the boy from the night before. "What happened? Never mind… Here!" He bent down, took off his scarf and slowly wrapped it around my hand. I watched him do so, twitching when the cloth touched the raw flesh.

"There." He said. "Come on, let's go get you some real bandage to help that hand!" He smiled at me.

"But I-!" I tried to protest but before I could finish he grabbed my shopping bag and my unharmed hand and began to pull me. We walked to a small drug store and he bought 2 drinks, disinfectant, bandages, water and a cloth. We walked out and he sat down on a bench, motioning me to do so as well. I sat and he slowly unwrapped my hand, I winced in pain.

"Sorry…" He said. I nodded to tell him it was ok.

He pulled out the water and took of the cap. "This'll sting a little so bear with me k?" I nodded again. He carefully poured the Luke warm water over my hand, I suppressed a cry. When he was done he covered my hands with ointment and wrapped it in bandages.

"All done." He said.

I looked at my hand and examined it. I then dug into my pocket and pulled out some money, handing it to him. He looked at me, surprised.

"I don't want money!" He said.

I looked at him as if to ask: What do you want then?

He smiled at me and shook his head. "I don't want anything."


	3. Chapter 3: My Name

I stared at him again.

"I don't need your money, I just want to help you!" He smiled softly at me. I felt my face heat up.

He reached into the bag and took out two drinks, popped the tops and handed me one. "Here! Have some!" I nodded, took the can and sipped a bit of it. "Mmh!" I was surprised by how warm it was.

The boy let out a laugh. "That was so cute!" He grinned.

"Mrf…." Was my reply.

He looked me over. "Aren't you freezing?"

I nodded slowly. "Ah I see…" He said. He stood up and gathered up all the things he had bought. "C'mon!" He said smiling and offering a hand. "I'm gonna buy you some clothes!"

It had been about an hour or so. The boy had taken me to over twenty shops and bought me clothing. I looked down at my new clothes. I wore a indigo turtle neck, a long light blue scarf, a long indigo skirt with musical notes on it, a pair of light blue snow boots and a set of black head phones on my head.

I pulled on the boys sleeve. "What is it?" He smiled.

My lips moved. "Thank you." My voice came out raspy, metalized and little over a whisper.

His face broke into an all out grin. "You CAN talk!"

I nodded. "My name is Reiko." I said softly.

His face formed an odd frown. "What an ugly name for such a cute girl! And it sounds too much like Meiko…" He said.

I put my head down sadly.

"CHIKA!"

My head popped up in surprise.

He grinned. "How 'bout that for a good name!" I looked at him oddly. "A thousand songs! That's what I'll call you! That is if you don't mind!"

I smiled and shook my head to say. "Yes! I would love that name!"

"Great! My name is Len by the way!" He put out his hand. "You had a list right? Let's go get all that stuff, ok Chika?"

I smiled excitedly. "OK!" He took my hand and we went to the grocery store.

It didn't take very long to get all the things, it went by very quickly. He insisted on paying for most of it and ended up paying for it all.

"Thank you." I said as we headed out of the store.

"It's no problem! I had fun!" He said. "So Chika, where do you live?"

"I umm… I live in the apartment complex next to where you found me. I live there with my master…" I said with a fake smile.

"I live with my master too! In a big house with my sister and all of my friends!" He said happily.

"That sounds nice…" I smiled softly.

He looked at me. "You know what?"

I perked up. "Hmm?"

He smiled. "You're much cuter when you smile! You should smile more often!"

I felt my face heat up. "T-thank you…"

He laughed. "Wow! You sure do say that a lot huh?"

"Hehe… I guess I do huh?" I said quietly.

"Chika?"

"What is it?" I asked, puzzled as to why he had stopped walking.

"Can you sing?" He asked me.

"I-I don't know… I never tried…" I fidgeted.

"Hey next time I'll show you how! Mmk?" He said as he began to walk again.

My face softened. "I'd like that."

"Are you sure those bags aren't too heavy?"

"No I'm used to carrying Master when he's too drunk to walk!"

"So you have herculean strength!?"

"He he, something like that…"


	4. Chapter 4: My Hair

My master hit me over the head again in anger. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO WEAR THOSE DAMN CLOTHES?" He screamed.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"You don't even know the meaning of sorry!" He hit me again. "NOW GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL TOMMARROW!" He pushed me roughly out of the front door and slammed it so that is closed on some of my braid.

"Tiiiii…" I hissed in pain as I began trying to pull my braid out from the door. I soon managed to pull it out but my scalp hurt from my hair being pulled.

"My poor head… What did you do to deserve that?" I patted my head as if to calm it.

"Chika?" I looked up to see Len looking at me surprised.

My face flushed and I immediately stood up. "HELLO LEN-SAMA!" I said in a squeaky voice as I bowed.

He let out a laugh. "You don't need to call me Sama Chika-Chan!" He patted me on the head, I winced.

"You ok Chika? Your head hurt?" He asked as he drew back his hand.

"Ah! I accidentally closed the front door on my hair and had to pull it out…" I lied and rubbed my head. "It still kind of hurts."

He looked at me oddly, as if not believing me. "You sure you're ok?" He asked me.

"OH YES! I'M JUST FINE! I'm sorry." I hung my head in shame.

"No need to be sorry!" He said to me with a smile. "Hey how 'bout I get you something to eat?"

My head popped strait up at the mention of food. "Food?" Was my reply.

"Yeah food! C'mon!" He grasped my hand and led me down the street.

Len's hand was warm against my cold palm and I was grateful for the heat. He was so nice to me and I thanked whoever had sent Len on all of his errands for letting me meet him. If I ever had another master I wished him or her to be like Len and not my current one.

"Look Chika we're here!" His voice broke me from my thoughts.

We stood in front of a small café with a sign over it that read: Café Pika Pika! The building was painted a lavender color and it was in a European style that made it look very cute. The front door was open and a small woman with golden hair and eyes stood sweeping the outside dining area. The woman was wearing a maid outfit colored black and gold. Her hair was tied in a long pony tail to the side which made her give off a cute air.

Len waved to her. "Yo Neru! Can we get a table?"

The girl looked up. "Yeah sure! Ah Wait!" She pulled out her phone and began texting. ""Ok it's all good! Hey Dell said he got our debt settled!" She said as she closed her golden flip phone.

"That's great! So the café will be running for years to come huh?" He laughed as we walked to the entrance.

"Yeah, unless I become an Idol!" She said as she lead us in. "REMEMBER GREEN IS THE ENEMY!" She said as she struck a pose, causing Len to laugh.

"Come and join my fellow Kagemine family!" Len sang causing them both to laugh more.

After the two calmed down the girl showed us to a table and handed us two menus.

"Welcome to Café Pika Pika! I'm Akita Neru and I'll be serving you! What's your name cutie?" She asked me.

"Reiko!" I said before stopping and correcting myself. "Ah, no I'm sorry. I meant to say Chika." I said, making Len smile at me.

Neru smiled at me. "Chika huh? Cute name! Much cuter than mine! So whattaya want to drink Chika?" She smiled gruffly.

"Um I would just like a cup of Cha please." I said, bowing my head slightly.

"No prob! And the usual for you Len?" He nodded his head at her. "Righto! I'll be back with yer crap in a sec!" She said as she walked off.

"She was nice." I stated. "Pretty too."

Len laughed. "Yeah! She's good friends with my sister; they're plotting to rule the world."

My face paled at the thought. "Ahahahahaha…."

"Don't worry about it! They like nice people like you Chika! They also love cute tuff so I'm sure they'll spare you!" He said as he patted me on the head playfully.

My face flushed. "Thank you Len-Sama…"

"Awww so cute."

Len and I jumped a little when Neru arrived with our drinks. "Don't mind me! Don't want to break up the cute Shojo scene we've got goin' on here!" She said as she set down our drinks.

"Neru! Quit doing that!" Len said.

"Aww! Wittwe Wen mawd dat I intewupted him and his cute wittwe giwlfwend?" She teased him.

I blushed. "See look! Now you've made her uncomfortable!" He said to her.

She waved her hand submissively. "Yeah whatever. What do ya guys wanna eat?"

"I'll have the Banana Cream Pie!" Len said.

"Mmmmk! And you Hun'?"

"Strawberry shortcake please." I said softly.

"Alrighty! BRB!" She said as she walked off.

I looked up at Len who had a slightly red face. I blushed, it made him look nice.

"Are you staring t me because of the banana thing?" His voice broke my thoughts.

"Ah no!" I said nervously.

"I know it's odd for a guy to like banana's…" He scratched the back of his head.

My face grew to a tomato shade of red. "N-no!" I said softly. I hadn't even thought about that until you mentioned it…

"Uh! Never mind!" He said quickly. "So Chika! After this you want to go and sing some stuff at a karaoke bar?" He asked me with a grin.

"Ah, um sure!" I left out the part about me not being a very good singer. Hadn't I mentioned that to him?

"Here's yer food!" Neru set down two plates in front of us and walked back to the kitchen.

"So…"

"So…"

"Food?"

"Dig in?"

"Yes…"


End file.
